Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji's Shipping War
by SilentNinja
Summary: Sima Zhao, the scrouge of Cao Wei and the man who left a huge legacy from his father and brother founding the Jin Dynasty started the shipping wars. There were barely enough Sima Zhao x Yuanji fics to appreciate their succuess as the winning couple in Three Kingdoms. He invite the canon couples in a meeting...to troll their ship. However, his eyes is on a certain ship. Vday fic.


Disclaimer: They're all historical people right, but Koei owns Dynasty Warriors.(They don't own the novel or the records) I don't own them.

A/N: I'm still guilty of discontinuing the final part of the Romance of the DW pairings series. This is a Valentine's Day fic and not an ordinary one which features the most successful couple in Three Kingdoms.

Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji's Shipping War

* * *

"I'm doing this, Shi! Seriously, I had enough crap seeing the lack of romance fics between me and my goddess here!" Sima Zhao scammage the room with his brother and his true love.

"What's so bad about me and Shi as a couple?! I loved you both!" Yuanji wasn't totally in on this meeting her husband put up.

"He has a great relationship with that Lady Yan girl! Also, he's the in law of Lady Zhen. But, there was nothing, nothing between us fighting over you like how Lady Zhen, Cao Pi, and Cao Zhi ended up the biggest scandal nonsense that never happened. It's ludicrous! Your father used to tutor me and you watch me studied, Yuanji! Just because Koei made me a pompous fool, doesn't mean our relationship was interpreted like that. You were always on my side and agreeded with everything I do and even finish where I left off after I died. Yes, we founded the the Jin Dynasty! Like no other couple, we worked together to toss aside a dead man's kingdom nobody loyalty to!" Sima Zhao yelled.

"Well, we still have that romantic ending in DW 7, why demand more fics on us? We're not a flashy couple like Cao Pi and Zhen Ji. Or tremendously popular like the Qiaos and their husbands," Wang Yuanji yawned. She's already uninterested in this shipping war.

"But, those guys never won in the end. We did, Yuanji! And I'm sick and tired of the lack of appreciation between us from the fandom because…well, it's like you said, we're not flashy or popular enough. But who cares, we won damn it!" Sima Zhao sat down on the chair and place both of his feet on the table.

"You brought me here, so I'd like to see the reaction from my aunt in law," Sima Shi calmy sat to the left where Sima Zhao and his wife are to the right. He enjoys playing the lone wolf.

Speak of Zhen Ji and she appears.

"You have your wish, Shi. Here I am dragged into this meeting. You should know by now boys, Cao Pi is mad at the three of you. Heaven forbid your parents are also getting involved," Zhen Ji catwalked towards her seat after entering the room alone.

Sima Zhao glance at her mischievelous, "You have my mother to worry about as she supports Lady Guo."

"What does that have to do with this meeting?" Zhen Ji exchange a scornful glare at Sima Zhao.

"I'm just saying, my mother still supports Lady Guo as Empress of Wei. You were so hot it's unfortunate, you could have been more like my wife or my mom to survive," Sima Zhao's grinning made the whole thing annoy her. Why bother bringing up the damned Empress contention she had no interest in talking about anymore?

"You bring me here to troll about my death..?" Zhen Ji's tone changed that to anger.

"Troll?! Oh no, that would be too cruel besides my brother sympathize you and married your nephew's son to his daughters! Cheer up, you still have my brother as one of your fans. He has beautiful daughters, would be nice if he got a son…ouch!" Sima Zhao got nudged by his brother saying that.

"Don't mind him, Miss Zhen. He brings you here because of his facsination over your ex husband being a failure," Sima Shi did his best to not make his in law run a tantrum over her tragic death.

"Yeah, I got no beef with you. Just your hubby, right Yuanji?" Sima Zhao chuckled.

"You are too much, Shao," Yuanji shrugged and barely looked at Zhen Ji who set her gaze look at the girl.

Later other canon couples arrive. Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang, the Qiaos and their husbands, Lu Bu and Diao Chan, Meng Huo and Zhu Rong, Sun Quan and Lianshi, Zhuge Liang and Yueying, their parents, Liu Chan and Xingcai, and finally…

"You treasonous brats lure me here to listen to your garbage…" Cao Pi then turns to the very woman that rocked his world.

"How's Rui?" Zhen Ji asked.

"He felt the same way as I about them," he points at the Simas.

"So, you both took the risk into trusting those people. That's why it's called 'Wei's Risk'. It's my nonexistent relationship with Sima Yi in Revengers," Zhen Ji takes out her smartglass and returns to playing the TK mobile game.

"It's not just our son, our grandsons, granddaughters…" Cao Pi continued.

"Cao Mao is NOT my grandson. Any other members of my line and Sima Shi's are the only legitmate in laws of mine," Zhen Ji retorted.

"Ahem, anyway, I bring you all here to celebrate valentines day. However, due to the lack of appreciation on the relationship with my wife and I, most of you here are either popular because it's a successful marriage or failed ones. Me and Yuanji are considered the winning couple. Did the fandom give a damn yet? Mainly in asia, I was always around with father, but Yuanji has yet to be in TV dramas! What's more, there's so few fics of us, what's up with that?!" Sima Zhao raises both of his arms up insuffiable the fandom is right now with his and Yuanji's shipping.

"You know what, I'm sick of promoting my fail relationship with Liu Bei. Why brother? Why can't I have the same kind of relationship like you and Lianshi?!" Sun Shang Xiang winced.

"I'm sorry and I knew I shouldn't have done that if I wanted to start a war with Liu Bei over Jingzhou," Sun Quan frowned at his sister being apologic.

"You start a war with us, your chances on defeating Wei are moot at best. Zhongda had already played you, Lu Meng, and Lu Xun like little flockers. I'll add Gongjin in the list just for fun," Zhuge Liang put his goofy smile upon the handsome Zhou Yu.

Zhou Yu already as disinterested in this meeting as Lady Zhen, "Leave me out of this you overrated featherfanned fraud!"

"Wow, this meeting has already taking up my time, Zhao," Sima Yi snickered.

"Zhen Ji, you don't have come here," Zhang Chunhua told her.

"But, I did came because our relationship is popular in the games," Zhen Ji glared at her rival's supporter.

"And you wish to have the same popularity as my relationship with Zhen, brat?" Cao Pi could see the girl was expectionally sexy with her ceaveage barely covered.

"We both have women who gave birth to emperors. Only my wife and I don't have any issues in our marriage. We're also childhood friends," Sima Zhao complied.

"Ask Asia if you want a drama about your relationship. The reason we're popular is because people feel bad about me, nothing more. Cao Pi and I are not a good relationship, period," Zhen Ji sighed and return to playing the moble game.

"We've been great for each other, Fu. I should have done more for our daughter if she didn't die….." when Cao Pi mention her daughter, she called him back on the issue.

"If she were alive, how would she take it if you abdicate Emperor Xian and witnessed my death? You and your father planned to wed her with Xun Yu's son. Xun Yu a Han loyalist, it would derail his legacy," Zhen Ji stopped her game to start the conversation about their daughter's possible involvement in her death and abdicating Liu Xie.

"Listen, this is best for us all," Cao Pi defends his actions on the abdication.

"It's best for you and your coots and for the Sima family! But, why humilate me further?! My daughter will suffer because of being married off to a Han loyalist's son!" Zhen Ji shouted.

"…"

"My condolences Lady Zhen. Wow, I've been dead and the chaos had gotten worst after my death! I thought Cao Cao will abdicate the Han Emperor. Never trusted them anyway since it was they who offered Cao Ren's daughter into our family," Sun Ce said.

"My daughter barely exist in the records because of the marriage of her and Xun Yu's son…because of all the crap I've gone through as your wifey sex doll!" Zhen Ji never felt this mad since Guo Nuwang's Anti Zhen Ji campaign last year.

"I'm sorry, Fu. Sincerely…" Cao Pi muttered.

"You've never been sincere with others! You want to kill your brother over the succession and Cao Zhi lamented, 'Why must brothers kill each other?!' He quoted that in a game I played," Zhen Ji hissed.

"Really?" Zhuge Liang look amazed by Zhijian's quote in that game.

"The game's called Chibi Three Kingdoms and I introduce players into the game's mechanics," Zhen Ji explain to Kongming where tha quote came from.

"I shouldn't even be here. I shouldn't even be here…." Liu Bei felt the headache and humilation being Sun Shang Xiang's unwanted husband by political marriage.

"Well you're here, because it's all about political marriages that suck and natural marriages like myself and Yuanji that rock old man," Sima Zhao grinned.

Sima Yi facepalmed and his mother left a wicked laugher.

"I'm not even the one to blame for Shang Xiang's marriage! I didn't even know she's all the way with the tomboy frenzy," as Liu Bei tried his best to explain why he felt her behavior made unnecessary incidents that questions confician beliefs and the treatment of women on his side, Ma Yunlu was brought up into the subject.

"Well, she's made up. We gave Zhao Yun a boring wife historically…." Zhuge Liang shrugged.

"You should let me handle the choices of what kind of wife Zhao Yun wanted!" Yueying scolded her husband.

"We saw what kind of woman Lady Fan was and thought he could have wanted a super hot model…" Zhuge Liang explained to his wife of their poor matchmaking.

"Hahaha, Shu sucks when it comes to women," Sima Zhao taunted.

"You and Liu Bei are totally hopeless on understanding Zhao Yun as a person. Did he say he wanted a wife? I heard the Lady Fan incident had a lot of relation to how Pi and I met. Did you insult Zhao Yun's competency as a military officer who does not break the military law or treat a woman prisioner into offering her as a wife in exchange for sparring their lives?!" Zhen Ji now began to criticize the two men who were suppose to be Zhao Yun's 'friends'.

"We thought he wanted a wife! You broke the confucian ways over adultery!" Zhuge Liang argue back at Zhen Ji.

"I didn't commit adultery, Cao Pi did. Lady Liu was the one who desperately tried to offer me to him in exchange for our lives. You're twisting my history as if I'm not a righteous woman, but a sinner who was the root of evil….!" Zhen Ji slammed at Kongming on that remark.

They could hear Sima Zhao laughing so hard as his family joined along with him.

"So, the northerners continue to treat women like crap while I dominate my husband in combat," Zhu Rong jeered the whole relationship on them.

"Hey, you don't have to tell them about that!" Meng Huo gasped.

"I shouldn't even be here…." Liu Bei banged his head at the table.

"So, does anyone here like to troll on my relationship with Zhouie….?" Xiao Qiao looked bored throughout the conversation between Zhen Ji and Cao Pi's relationship and Sima Zhao wanting more love for his relationship with Wang Yuanji.

"Xiao, there's absolutely nothing wrong with yours and my relationship with our husbands. What could they throw at us? I wish Ce and I lasted longer…." Da Qiao holds her grip on Bofu.

"Does love ever last forever?" Lianshi asked.

"You will always be my favorite, empress or no empress, Lianshi," Sun Quan answered.

"Frankly, Lady Bu, you should have been the Empress of Wu if you were suppose to be his favorite," Zhang Chunhua reminded her that she supports her as Wu empress.

"But, that will bring discontent within Zhongmou's court. I understand why they would choose the woman who gave birth to Sun Deng over me and I don't treat the rest of the harem bad like Lady Guo did with Zhen Ji," Lianshi shook her head.

"Fair enough. You truly are the virtuous woman of Wu," Zhang Chunhua said.

"Zhen, forget about Lady Guo, it was my mistake! I still loved you! These brats and those couples don't know how strong our love was throughout 15 years of our marriage!" Cao Pi shouted at his ex wife.

"No one will forget about Lady Guo, much to the extend of my sad life dragging Han's decline and my death, Zihuan…!" Zhen Ji told him strictly, "I drank the cup of the death. No thoughts of hestiatance or hoping you'll reverse the order because I'm through with the chaos, the lies, and the humilation!"

"Hahahahahahhaah! I drowning in tears father! Your emperor and he's already proving himself as much of a failure in history than as a loving hubby!" Sima Zhao couldn't stop laughing so hard.

"Well, Adou, what do you make of all this? Your friend here brought us together because we are all the canon couples of the Dynasty Warriors franchise. Now, what the hell happened between my sister and you after I died? How could you make ShuHan fall when Wei was the kingdom that's in decline first because of the Sima family?" Xingcai started her own relationship woes with China's most hated historical figure in history of Three Kingdoms.

"I….I…Xingcai…I don't know what to do. I hate people telling me what to do ….and still.." Liu Chan burst into tears.

"Liu Bei, I did all I could to watch over the brat you and my father promised to wed the day he was born. Now I'm going to leave because my date with Guan Ping is this afternoon," She got off her chair and waved at the group.

"Father, sifu, please I didn't mean it! There was no way we could win!" Liu Chan wailed.

"Did you follow my post humorous instructions about forficating Yizhou as long as possible till there is a situation?" Zhuge Liang gave his most imtimidating look at the poor fool he loved as if Liu Chan was his son.

"I did,..but.. but… Jiang Wei…." Liu Chan shook his head.

"Heavens, we were truly fated to have bad successors…" Zhuge Liang sighed.

The Sima family continue to laugh over the Liu Chan x Xingcai ship.

"That ship already sank the moment Shu felt! And I did my best to comfort my little friend, Adou father," Sima Zhao felt enthuistic over Xingcai's break up.

"I don't want to be here…..!" Liu Bei cried.

"You see, there's nothing like that with Yuanji and I. We understand each other, we trust each other, worked together to bring you all a peaceful China under the Sima banner. You don't see the Zhuges, Suns, Lius, Caos, unifying the nation, you see the Sima family. My son and all those who supported my father before me! Oh and be sure to make a wallpaper on that final romantic scene in the DW 7 ending. I wasn't lazy on fulfilling my duties as the Savior of Peace in Three Kingdoms historical. Koei really tried it's hardest making me an imbecile when it's guys like Cao Pi, Sun Quan, Liu Bei, and Zhuge Liang that are the imbeciles in real life," Sima Zhao gave a victorious smile. The sweet satisfication seeing these couples together in the room all put to shame except his parents who are runner ups with him and Yuanji.

"So, is this meeting over?" Xiao Qiao yawned.

"Yeah, unless you have any problems with your Zhouie. What are you supposed to be, 12? Your husband is a very serious man, hahaha!" Sima Zhao pointed at her husband who felt frustrated by the notion on his wife's personality.

"Oh shut up, kid. I'm leaving too! You're just another attention whore to me!" Xiao Qiao stormed out of the room leaving Zhou Yu in an unprecent mess.

"You didn't just say that to my sister…." Da Qiao gave a dreadful look at Sima Zhao. She felt so ashame of coming here.

"Why not? I started the Dynasty Warriors Shipping Wars because other couples don't contrast with the success of making a healthy winning relationship. Most of them are shallow due to political customs. It's been East Asia's plague in romance relationships. Don't blame me and Yuanji for being successful. We have GREAT parents compare to failures like them," Sima Zhao pointed at Cao Pi and Zhen Ji.

"You murdered an emperor…." Zhen Ji uttered.

"And your ex husband abdicated one, your point?" Sima Zhao stared at her blinkly.

"I had been quiet and kept my true feelings to my grave while speaking to his mother of things I worry about with myself and what other people think of me. If Zihuan hadn't figured out why I choose to die, then he's even more hopeless of thinking that I truly loved him with all my heart. My heart was never all the way with his evil. Now, that this meeting is over, I can return to playing ROTK 13," Zhen Ji got up before she stumble into Cao Pi's hands gripping hard.

"You're not leaving till you give me a chance to forgive!" His voice became hideous as his obession of want and need for her fuels his personality. She had cope with this man's behavior for years.

"What is there to forgive!? You let me die! Did Sima Zhao let Wang Yuanji die!?" Zhen Ji pointed towards the girl who brough her head down reminding what it'd be like if she were in Lady Zhen's position.

"Hey, I can be a bastard, but not a monster," Sima Zhao defended.

"I think I'll go now. Zhuge Liang, we should go. Cao Pi and Zhen Ji has nothing to do with us. I don't even want to be here and Shang Xiang, I never wanted to make you miserable the first place. It was wrong of me to misjudge your personality and your likeness to martial arts and wanting the women to learn…." Liu Bei bowed to Sun Shang Xiang for his own forgiveness.

"Yeah yeah...at least, Zhao Yun let me go," Sun Shang Xiang prepares to leave the room as well.

"Zilong truly is a wonderful person outside of fiction…." Zhuge Liang sighed and he and Yueying went their way out as well.

"Ugh…Why does Zhao Yun always get such praises…?! What does he ever do for mankind?! What is he to all of China?! He's not the Emperor of China, he's not Zhen Ji's husband, he never did anything other than saving that brat nobody cares, Zhao Yun is just a nobody and he's only good at fighting and he doesn't know anything about women, politics, economy, art, literature, or governing a town or something. The records don't even give the specific reason why he's important other than blindly follow a loser like Liu Bei!" Cao Pi looked to the two Shu leaders he, his father, and the majority of Wei had loathed for a long time.

"Hahhaha, everytime Zhao Yun's name pop up, it made you livid. Oh, do you still want to be loved by the people, remembered for a thousand years as a man who bought peace to the land? All the false hopes, the broken promises, the poverty, the chaos, these wars, and at times I got portrayed as a woman who couldn't understand all those things because a woman shouldn't understand what's going on. Well, I understand what's going on, so why did I die? Because I understand what you just did! So, don't complain about Zhao Yun's praise because he never wronged me. It's subjective, our franchise leader Zilong is a great human being. A pity, his life was never clear in the records because it's always about you and your father robbing the imperial government. That's still considered the sad story of my life, Zihuan," Zhen Ji playfully tipped her finger on her cheek.

"He's just a soldier, nothing more, Fu. It'd be nice if he could even…write…" Cao Pi scoffed.

"Ask him. His background is still a mystery, but why leave the possiblity that he and I knew each other? Because of the inconsisties of the sides we're on? Now, Sima Zhao can have his shipping war, we don't have anything to defend ourselves against Zhao and Yuanji other than our operas, our dramas that exist, BUT I was NEVER in the 2010 Three Kingdoms TV drama. A fact that began to question my value in the history of that era and my popularity. I'm a chinese woman with a bad husband compare to the people's hero, Zhao Zilong. People will talk about him more than talk about me because our people were already sick of living through countless eras where guys like you treat them like garbage for power and fear! Sima Zhao, you can troll about my relationship with Cao Pi all you want, but this doesn't bring us back together. I hope you enjoy watching my dramas if they ever get subbed in english…" Zhen Ji forced her hand out of Cao Pi's grip and took her smartglass.

"Zhen…." When she left, all Cao Pi could do is exhale. The Sima brats did it. They humilate him.

"Well, that was interesting. You two arguing is the best thing about the couple. Love and Hate can intensify a person's feelings," Sima Zhao nodded.

"But regardless…Zhen Ji was never happy throughout this meeting with him, Zisheng," Yuanji added.

"Not my problem. But, it was the one couple I wanted to let burn. Sorry father, you're suppose to be Cao Pi's best friend," Sima Zhao turns to his beloved father and the man who brought him to this world.

"If you were my friend, you should have raised your sons right!" Cao Pi shouted.

"Zihuan…Zihuan…you were a spoiled brat from the beginning, why fuel your anger at me? My sons know how to control that power and treat their wives like they are their equal, but you were a self centered fool who wants everything as soon as your father died. Don't blame me and my sons over your failed relationship, your failure to unite the land and your failure to outlive your rival Sun Quan," Sima Yi sighed.

"Hahahahah, I even get called 'Great' Emperor, Zihuan," Sun Quan and his wife both prepared to leave proudly as the Han usurper's anger boils over towards the Jiangdong couple.

Cao Pi left himself with his own anger alone with the family that would betray him if he still lived. What was the price of his relationship with Zhen Ji? What was the consequence in trusting Sima Yi? He made a bold historic move and in the end it was for naugh.

"Enough of this! I would never treat Diao Chan like crap or not allow my daughter to fight in battles! Lu Bu and and Diao Chan ship never sank while you brats joined the roster!" Lu Bu crossed his arms already as bored as Xiao Qiao was when this meeting started.

"Say, weren't you the imbecile who begged for his own life? You're suppose to be this unstoppable beast and all, but was that all hyperbole….? Oh and I heard your own wife lead to your own demise in the records…"` Sima Zhao recapped the stories about Lu Bu from his father.

"You told him that?!" Lu Bu turns to Sima Yi for answers.

"Oh please, I only told him the parts that made you an imbecile. I didn't tell him the parts that made you awesome…" with Lu Bu's outrage, Sima Yi now wanted this meeting to end before his son will have to compensate with Lu Bu's wrath.

"What's so awesome about him, dad?" Sima Zhao gave the priceless expression from his father.

"Uh oh…." Diao Chan facepalmed simulatously with Zhou Yu groaning over the fact that Sima Zhao irriate Lu Bu.

Sun Ce and Meng Huo had to restrain Lu Bu from bring collerate damage at Sima Zhao. And the siblings decided it's time to close out the meeting.

"Stupid beast…as if the Diao Chan and Lu Bu couple ever did anything for the Three Kingdoms than being just a children's myth, Yuanji," he looked at an enraged Lu Bu disgusted.

"But, they got a drama and it's popular in the 2010 TV series," Wang Yuanji defended the shipping.

"It's always popular, I just don't understand why. Does she truly love the imbecile?" Sima Zhao looked at the pair again and wondered.

Meanwhile…

"Zhen…."

"Pi, just drop it! Forgiving only hurts me more than I'm already being hurt as the in laws of another traitor family! I'm getting used to being Sima Shi's aunt in law," Zhen Ji scowled and Pi took a deep breath hoping to find the right words for this.

"So…is there really no way on working this out between us?" Cao Pi asked.

"Lady Guo, she has more in common with you than with me. Stick to your current favorite," Zhen Ji turns away and continue walking out.

"But, you are the best," Cao Pi urged.

"I'm your best sex partner that is…" Zhen Ji sighed.

"No, you are best at being the proper woman of nobility and piety. You were always…kindhearted.." his eyes started.

"Tell that to the people you and your father murdered for the throne….I'm now a heartless beauty in fiction for the sake of our relationship. It will never change the fact that you killed me," Zhen Ji glared at him and decided to let hear everything he has to say about getting back together.

"In Valentine's Day, people celebrate to remember what it's like to find true love," Cao Pi said.

"We are not the definition of true love in Asia. I'm not Kim Karshidan and you're not Kanye West. We were more like Chris Brown and Rihanna," She often thought how many parallels their relationship is compare to hollywood.

"Zhen….!" Cao Pi winced.

"China forever remembered you order me to commit suicide and your goons wrote me out as someone who was jealous of Lady Guo," Zhen Ji tone fill a melody towards her words.

"Well, Chris Brown was an idiot!" Cao Pi exploded.

"And so are you! What do you take me for after you and that woman threw his majesty Xian off the throne!? Dynasty Warriors subverts my feelings towards power and corruption in the imperial court!" Zhen Ji hollered.

"What she said usurper, are you going to answer for your crime as a lawful husband to a lawful wife?" another man's voice came right out of the argument.

"Zilong…" Zhao Ji gasped.

"Butt out, peasant!" Cao Pi snarl.

"Answer her question, you son of a slave!" Zhao Yun crossed his arms now having more justification to involve himself in Zhen Ji's troubled relationship with Cao Pi.

"I took you as a woman above all women! The country's mother! You, you deserve more than staying in Yecheng doing heaven knows why you still choose to stay instead of joining your children and me in campaigns with father!" Cao Pi answered. He loved her too much that he would give her unwanted needs that could harm her image, but it was a risk to his relationship with her.

"What more could I ever wanted from you!? Wasn't conceiving your children enough?! I even offered you to get a harem, but taking the throne from his majesty after many years your father took the power from him! There's a reason why your father and Yuan Shao were at war because of the treatment of the Han Emperor! Now I have become the very catalyst to your ambitions and the fall of the Han dynasty!" Zhen Ji tears dropped from ever reimaginating the incident that changed China 1,800 years ago.

"I would have feared either Yuan Shao or Cao Cao's sons would do it, but you of all people raised the bar, Cao Pi," Zhao Yun said.

"Says the guy who serve a pretender! You want Liu Bei to be emperor to replace Liu Xie! You're no different to me, Zhao Yun!" Cao Pi shot back at him.

"I wanted to save Liu Xie…" Zhao Yun sighed.

"Then why did you save that idiot! Is he Emperor Xian!?" Cao Pi pointed an already broken Liu Shan crying into Yueying's shoulders.

"He was in danger, innocent people were in danger following Liu Bei at Changban, if Zhen Ji witnessed the event in person, what's her opinion on you and your father right now? Lady Mi took her own life living through the chaos, children were living in fear. What do you care, Usurper?" Zhao Yun glittered his teet taking the question back at the man who stole the throne.

"And I had to act like I don't care because I'm the heartless beauty Lady Zhen now! I spend my whole life lingering around Yecheng palace reading when there were slaves and poor people being mistreated and can't have the opportunity to learn and provide an education! What a twisted, evil world! Gosh, I want to die again…" Zhen Ji sobbed.

"He answered your question and has no reason to lie. What's done is done," Zhao Yun place his hand on her shoulder.

"I wanted happiness, isn't that part of Valentines Day, Zilong?" Zhen Ji already look broke after wailing.

"Even with such a celebration…." Zhao Yun muttered.

"You spew your garabage about the will of the people! They wanted the Han to end and I did it for them!" Cao Pi now loses it.

"Then why were they still rebelling Wei? What did you give to the people that you took away the life of her?" Zhao Yun glared at Cao Pi.

…..

"I'm sorry this has taken up much of your time, Yun. We're suppose to go out for lunch," Zhen Ji sniffed.

"It's alright, I've been waiting to hear it from Cao Pi's mouth on why he did it," Zhao Yun smiled.

"Only a fool could think he did it out of love….lets be on our way," Zhen Ji smiled back and they took their leave where Cao Pi clinched his fist in defeat.


End file.
